Souvenirs Brumeux
by Ninette et Ely
Summary: Le souvenir d'une jeune fille prisonnière condamné à mourir revient à la mémoire de ce jeune homme alors que lui aussi est condamné à mourir.


On l'a fait dans un moment ou tout nous paraissait triste et nous avons eux les larmes aux yeux en l'écrivant. Donc si vous êtes sensible préparé vos mouchoir lol  
Bonne lecture a tous

* * *

**Souvenirs brumeux**

Un jour, alors que je n'avais que cinq ans, je me suis aventuré dans les cachots de notre immense manoir. Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais, avançant dans cette obscurité incessante. Il y avait quelques petites fenêtre mais elles étaient si petite qu'un unique rayon de ce soleil brûlant pouvait passé. J'avais essayé de distinguer quelque chose mais rien ne se faisait voir, seulement un long couloir faisant sûrement office de corridor.  
Après avoir longé ce corridor je me suis retrouvé face à une porte. Une gigantesque porte en bois sculpté. Cette porte me fit croire que j'allais retrouver la chaleur de ma maison et la somptueuse odeur des roses, que mère venait de cueillir, qui s'en dégageait mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Après un petit instant à essayer d'ouvrir cette porte, je la franchis.  
Rien ne fut comme je l'avais imaginé.  
La chaleur rassurante de l'intérieur du manoir était un froid glacial et l'odeur des roses fraîchement cueillis était une odeur nauséabonde. La porte que j'avais ouverte quelque minute auparavant s'était refermée sur moi et je ne pouvais donc plus repartir. J'avançais mais sans longer un mur car de chaque côté se présentait des cellules occupées. La plupart des personnes présentes dans ces cellules étaient attaché aux bras et aux jambes. Leurs visages étaient vides, fatigué, suppliant, leurs corps étaient meurtrie et saignait pour quelques uns. J'avais pitié d'eux. Je croix que c'était le seul sentiment que l'ont pouvait avoir à leur vue, a moins que l'ont sois vraiment vide de toutes émotions.  
Mon ascension continuait quand un cri se fit entendre. Je me stoppais net, tremblant presque tellement j'avais peur. D'autres cris vinrent se mêlé aux premiers que j'avais entendus et je me mis les mains sur mes petites oreilles fragiles pour ne pas les entendre. J'entendais encore ces cris de souffrance et je ne pu les supporté alors je me suis assis par terre, me recroquevillant sur moi-même, pour essayer de ne plus rien entendre. J'étais bête de penser que ça allait s'arrêter juste parce que j'avais peur. Au contraire les cris s'accentuèrent et je me mis à pleurer, silencieusement mais je pleurais quand même. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à quelque chose de joyeux, les seules images qui me venaient étaient un corps meurtris par des coups criant à l'aide. J'imaginais l'état dans lequel pouvait être cet personne que l'ont torturait de la sorte.  
Au bout d'un long moment les cris s'estompèrent et très vite le silence pesant de cet endroit redevint le maître, stoppant presque le temps.

Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter mes tremblements, mes pleures et je n'arrivais pas non plus à enlever ces cris de ma tête. Ils résonnaient dans ma petite tête et j'avais envie de vomir tellement cela me répugnait. C'était tellement insupportable. Au bout d'un moment je me convaincs de relever la tête et mes yeux se posèrent sur cet homme meurtris, ses vêtements ensanglantés. C'était trop pour moi, c'était trop d'horreur. Je me mis à vomir jusqu'à ne vomir que de la bile. Je devais être livide mais cela m'importait peu. J'avais froid et envie de boire pour enlever ce goût amer de ma bouche. Mes yeux vagabondèrent à gauche et à droite, espérant trouver un petit rayon de soleil dans ces ténèbres, mais c'était toujours la même horreur. C'était toujours des corps meurtris par les séances incessantes de coup impitoyable.  
J'eux un nouveau haut-le-cœur et je me remis à vomir cette bile amer. En faite je ne vomissais rien du tout, je crachais ma salive mélangée à un peu de bile sinon ce n'était qu'une impression de vomissement. J'étais perdu quand je sentis quelque chose de chaud m'enveloppé. Je me rendis compte que c'était un châle blanc en laine. Il était tellement chaud et émanait une si bonne odeur. C'était bon.  
Je me relevais et fit face à la cellule qui m'avait offert cette petite chose si chaude. Quand je vis la personne qu'abritait cette répugnante cellule je n'en cru pas mes yeux. C'étais une jeune fille d'a peu près quinze, seize ans. Comment une jeune fille de cet âge peu ce trouver enfermé dans une si petite cellule?  
Cette cellule avait une minuscule fenêtre et grâce à cela je pu découvrir à quoi ressemblait ma sauveuse. Elle était assez grande et avait un visage de cristal ornée d'un sourire rayonnant et illuminé par deux yeux vert amende. Ces cheveux blonds platine cascadant dans son dos la faisaient ressemblé à un ange venu rien que pour me sauver. J'aurais réellement crut qu'elle était un ange si ses vêtements ne m'avaient pas ramené à cette triste réalité. Elle n'était vêtu que d'un vague tee-shirt à bretelle déchiré au ventre et d'un pantalon lui aussi déchiré au jambé. Elle n'avait même pas de chaussure et ses pieds étaient devenus noirs à cause de la poussière accumulée depuis tant d'année. L'espace d'un moment je crut qu'elle n'était pas meurtris par des coup mais malheureusement elle l'était. Son corps retraçait les multiples coup d'elle avait subit. Elle avait du subir tant de souffrance et pourtant elle me souriait, elle me souriait comme une grande sœur souris à son petit frère qu'elle tante de protégé de tout mais aussi de rien.  
Elle alla à une petite table et revint vers moi avec un verre d'eau. Je le pris et prit une petite gorgée pour me rincer la bouche. Je recrachais l'eau puis repris de l'eau que cette fois je bu. Elle me regardait toujours aussi tendrement puis elle se baissa à ma hauteur et m'essuya la bouche ou se trouvaient encore quelques marques de mes vomissements. A ce moment je suis aperçu que j'avais bu sans savoir ce que je buvais. En faite je m'étais dis cela plus pour pouvoir dire: "Je me suis dis que…" que pour être vraiment soupçonneux. Je n'en avais rien à faire de savoir ce qu'elle m'avais fait boire car, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, j'avais confiance en elle.

- Comment t'appel tu?

- Drago, et toi?

- Aurore. Tu veux un gâteau Drago?

- Oui, j'en veux un.

Elle sourit à mon innocence et partis dans le fond de sa cellule me chercher deux petits gâteaux au chocolat. Comment elle les avait eux, je n'en avais aucune idée mais ils étaient succulents. J'avais vomi tout ce que j'avais dans le ventre et en y réfléchissant bien je croix que j'aurais pu manger n'importe quoi. Elle était accroupie à ma hauteur, me souriant comme personne ne m'avait jamais souris. Après la dégustation de mes gâteaux je remarquais qu'elle faisait chair de poule et c'est la que je compris qu'elle m'avais laissé la seule chose qui pouvait lui tenir chaud. En un mouvement j'enlevais le châle et lui tendis pour qu'elle se réchauffe.  
Elle fut surprise par mon geste et moi je fus surpris qu'elle prenne le châle mais quand je vis qu'elle me le remettais sur le dos je compris qu'elle préférais savoir que moi j'avais chaud.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas froid alors garde le sur toi.

- D'accord mais tu es sur que tu n'as pas froid?

- Oui j'en suis sur. Tu sais la fraîcheur de cet endroit surprend la première fois mais après on s'habitus et on ne la craint plus.

- Et bien moi je ne pourrais jamais m'y habituer. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là?

- Assez longtemps oui.

- Pourquoi tu es ici?

- Parce que le sang qui coule dans mes veines est impur.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que mon papa c'est marié à ma maman mais ma maman elle n'était pas sorcière.

- Alors pourquoi il c'est marié avec elle si elle n'était pas une sorcière?

- Parce qu'il l'aimait.

- Et ils sont ou tes parents maintenant?

- Ils sont morts depuis environs cinq ans.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, c'est normal de mourir, c'est ce que l'ont appel le destin.

- Maman elle m'a expliqué ce que c'était le destin.

- C'est bien. Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Je me suis perdu. En faite je voulais aller voir mon papa dans son bureau mais je me rappelais plus ou il était son bureau et j'ai pris une mauvaise porte. C'était sombre et je n'y voyais rien et puis après j'ai vu une grande porte et je suis entré et après je suis venu là. Dis tu sais comment on sort d'ici?

- Non je ne sais pas, la seule chose que je connais de cette maison c'est cette cellule.

- Si tu veux je demanderais à mon papa si tu peux venir dans le manoir pour jouer avec moi.

- D'accord.

Elle savait très bien que père ne la ferais pas monté à l'étage mais elle jouait le jeu. En faite elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas monter dans le manoir juste parce qu'elle voyait bien que ses blessures ne la laisseraient pas vivre longtemps. J'étais encore trop jeune pour le voir et je le regrette.  
Nous avons bavardé pendant longtemps, très longtemps. Elle m'avait raconté comment était sa vie avant d'être ici ainsi que comment elle était une bonne sorcière. Je n'y avais pas vraiment pris garde mais maintenant je me rends compte qu'elle était une des meilleures élèves de Poudlard, une des meilleurs élèves disparut.  
Moi aussi je lui avais raconté comment était ma vie. Je lui avais dis combien le manoir était chaleureux mais combien il pouvait être triste par moment. Je lui racontais aussi comment j'aurais aimé que père s'occupe de moi. Je croix que c'étais l'unique fois que je me confiait de la sorte. Je me confiais et elle m'écoutait sans me couper juste en souriant.  
Elle souriait sans cesse et je croyais que ce sourire était rayonnant et plein de vie mais malheureusement je me trompais. En faite ce sourire était triste et presque vide de toute forme de vie mais je ne m'en suis pas aperçu avant. Oh non je ne m'en suis pas aperçu que maintenant, je l'avais découvert lorsque je l'avais vu tremblé tellement elle avait froid. Elle tremblait et une fois de plus je voulus qu'elle prenne son châle mais une fois de plus elle le refusa. Elle refusa avec le sourire mais la je vis parfaitement qu'elle me souriait, certes, tendrement mais aussi tristement. Elle était triste parce qu'elle savait que sa vie n'était plus très longue ou peut être parce qu'elle était voyais que je croyais qu'elle allait vivre éternellement. J'y croyais dur comme fer mais ce n'était pas la réalité. En faite une toute petite voix au fond de moi me le disait mais je refusais de la croire.  
Nous parlions quand nous entendîmes la porte, que j'avais franchis environs deux heures avant, s'ouvrir. A partir de la je sentis de la peur s'infiltré dans son beau visage. Nous entendîmes des pas avancer vers nous et, quand la personne fut assez près, je reconnu mon père, cet ignoble personne qui l'a tuer!  
- Papa!

- Drago qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

- Je voulais venir te voir dans ton bureau mais je me suis trompé de porte et je suis arrivé ici et j'ai rencontré Aurore.

- Bien, va m'attendre près de la porte j'arrive.

- Oui papa. Au revoir Aurore, tu viendras me voir hein? Hein papa elle pourra?

- On verra.

- Au revoir Drago.

Elle me fit un geste de la main et un sourire, que je lui rendis. Je me rendis près de cette immense porte et j'entendis un cri. Je n'y fit pas garde car papa était la et que je n'avais pas à avoir peur. J'attendais et je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas rendu son châle à Aurore. J'aurais sincèrement voulut lui rendre mais mon père revenait dans ma direction. Je gardais le châle avec moi, me protégeant de ce froid intense, quand je compris d'où venait ce cri. Je me maudis, maintenant, pour ne pas avoir compris avant. C'était son cri à elle, c'était elle qui avait poussé se cri de détresse, c'était elle qui avait été assassiné par ce monstre qui ce dit être mon père. Il n'avait pas remarqué que je portais ce châle et je ne lui fis pas remarqué de peur qu'il ne me l'enlève. Je ne voulais pas perdre ce seul souvenir d'elle, je ne voulais pas qu'il détruise ce cadeau qu'elle m'avait fait. Ce petit châle sans importance étais pour moi la plus belle chose du monde mais qui me faisait aussi voir qu'il ne fallais pas que je lui ressemble. Je pouvais lui ressemble par mon physique mais sûrement pas par la pensée, bien sur je pouvais faire croire à tout le monde que je pensais comme lui mais ce ne sera toujours qu'illusion.  
Ce temps est passé depuis bien longtemps et aujourd'hui c'est moi qui me trouve dans cette cellule, le corps meurtris par tous ces mangemorts me battant au moins trois fois par jours. Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui n'ai plus aucun espoir de sortir d'ici vivant. Il fut un temps ou je pensais sincèrement avoir été la cause de sa mort maintenant je me rend compte que ma présence n'a rien fait de plus, elle devait mourir c'était son destin et d'ici peu ce sera moi qui irais la rejoindre.

La mort ne me fait et ne me fera jamais peur, j'ai vu trop de gens souffrir pour avoir peur de mourir. Mourir pour moi cela signifie renaître et si je renaît cela veut dire que je pourrais revenir et le tuer de mes propres mains. Oui j'ai envie de le tuer car non seulement il a tuer des centaine de personne mais en plus il l'a tuer elle. Elle qui m'avais tenu compagnie dans ces infectes cachots, elle dont je n'ai pas pu lire toute sa souffrance sur son visage. Son visage est resté graver en moi, j'ai graver ces deux heures passer avec elle dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Mon cœur n'a accueillit qu'elle et en y réfléchissant bien je croix que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Je n'avais peut être que cinq ans mais j'avais trouver en elle la personne qui aurait pu partagé ma vie.  
Cette grande porte sculpté s'ouvrit et j'entendis des pas se dirigé vers moi. Je ne suis même pas surpris de le voir. Mon père va accomplir la tâche que son Maître n'a pas voulut faire. Ce n'est vraiment pas surprenant de ce tueur sans cœur. Je ne peux pas allé lui mettre une bonne droite dans l'œil mais je n'ai que cette envie. En faite si ça ce trouve il m'ont attaché au mur justement pour que je n'aille pas leur collé des droites à tout bout de chant. Je suis sur qu'il n'aura même pas le courage de pénétré dans ma cellule.

Je me suis trompé. Il entre dans la cellule et me regarde de cet air voulant dire que je ne suis qu'un minable par rapport à lui. Je me fou de son regard de supériorité, je veux qu'il en finisse une bonne fois pour toute. Il s'approche un peu plus de moi, on entend le bruit de ses pas résonné dans ce silence. C'est mon dernier jour de vie mais quel vie? Une vie minable rythmée par les illusions que je donnais et les mots infecte que je prononçais, faisant du mal aux personnes qui les recevaient. C'est ma punition. Je suis punis de ne pas avoir rejoint les rangs de Potter quand il en était encore tant, je suis punis pour avoir trahis cet homme qui se doit être mon père, je suis punis pour avoir laissé partir Aurore trop tôt. Il pointe sa baguette sur moi et je me redresse pour au moins mourir fier et digne de moi.

- Pardonne moi Drago.

Mes yeux clos se rouvrir pour voir ces petites gouttes d'eau couler sur le visage de cet homme qui se dit vide d'émotion.

- Oui…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui pardonne, peut être simplement parce que Aurore m'avait dit que je ne pouvais pas voir à quel point il m'aimait. Ce doit être cela et de toute façon s'il s'excuse c'est que dans un sens il a compris que ces actes faisaient du mal à beaucoup de monde. Mon bonheur serait s'il pouvait rejoindre Potter et combattre à ses côtés mais je sais qu'il ne le fera pas.

Je referme mes yeux pour ne pas voir cet éclair vert arriver vers moi et m'éteindre à jamais. Non je n'ai pas peur. Je l'entend prononcer ces deux petits mots et je m'éteins à jamais sous cet forme mais je renaîtrais j'en suis sur et je serais une autre personne, une personne comme Aurore.

**FIN**


End file.
